


Broken Resolve

by ver_ironica



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Pollen, Zagreus Under Aphrodite's Influence, not really but same concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: Thanatos finds Zagreus in Elysium after a run of too many gifts from Aphrodite. Unable to pull away, they find themselves helpless to resist her power.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 362





	Broken Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the art by @Padilha on Twitter! You can and should look at it here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/padeliciouss/status/1353180007393320960?s=19
> 
> It's absolutely stunning!! Thanks for letting me write a fic about it! 
> 
> And also thanks to everyone in the thanzag discord for their input and encouragement, I hope ya'll like it!
> 
> Also: sex pollen is tagged, but by the word of god (me, the author) it is consenting, and Aphrodite just wants these two to have some hot sex, okay?

When Thanatos arrives in Elysium to help Zagreus, something is wrong. 

The normally crisp, soothing air in the chambers is heavy. There's a tension tugging at the air, and a pink glow. 

Than blinks when he realizes the pink is from Zagreus, standing at the entrance with Malphon at the ready. Though his stance is unsteady and he looks like he's sweating. 

"Have you been watching yourself?" Than asks him. "I won't show you any pity in our contest." 

Zag blinks several times as if trying to clear his head. He doesn't respond, just throws himself forward when the Exalted appear. 

Than gets to work, but continues to keep Zag in the corner of his eye. Zagreus is hardly doing his best, but with every dash and punch with Malphon, bursts of pink shine through the room. 

The Exalted fall to him, and Than swears he can hear them... moaning, as they fade. The cries they let out sound far from pained, as if they didn't mind death by Zagreus' hand. Zagreus makes quick work of the shades' lingering eyes, they're all entranced, their gazes locked on to Zagreus as he slices through them with Malphon's claws. 

Zagreus beats Thanatos handily, even though he seems dazed and weak on his feet. Than realizes it's probably because he keeps staring, ogling the way Zag's skin looks when he moves. 

"You alright, Zag?" Than asks, trying to fill the chamber with a sound other than Zag's breathless panting. 

Zagreus looks at him, and Than can see he's a mess, but there's not a scratch on him. This way that he's acting, it's not from injury... and Than can make guesses about the source of the pink influence on him. 

But he shakes himself and tosses down a centaur heart at his feet. Zag accepts it but takes Thanatos by surprise when he sinks down to his knees in front of Than, Fists of Malphon clawing at the ground. 

"Er--Zag, what is this?" Than asks, trying to float backwards, but having trouble with his footing--or, that is to say the hovering equivalent.

Zagreus blinks again, that same thought-clearing look, before he shudders, his weapons vanishing with a pink flash. 

"I--can't..." he says weakly, and then Than's eyes widen as Zag tugs off his chiton from his shoulder, letting it droop on his hips, pauldron falling to the ground. 

"Than, I can't--please, can you just give me a kiss? Just one?" His voice comes out low and needy and begging, and it's as if he's gripping Than's chest with his words, it's suddenly hard to breathe. 

Zagreus is on his knees in Elysium, chest bare, and Than's mind screeches to a halt. Thanatos once more takes in the pink aura around him, and realizes faint tendrils of little hearts signifying Aphrodite's influence are trailing off his skin. He swallows, trying to wet his throat that's gone dry. 

"You really should just go back to the house," Than murmurs, not letting himself be drawn in closer. 

"Too hot to keep going," Zag protests weakly. "Than, please, you'd feel so good, _ngh_ , gods, what I'd give to touch you..." 

He sags lower to the ground and Than can see sweat beading along his skin--smell him, even, a heady, spiced scent. He tries to refuse once more, but his mouth isn't working. He realizes suddenly that he's leaning in, unable to keep away from Zagreus' erotic display. 

A pink heart twists up in the air between them and washes over Than in a sweet cloud. He feels something hot and needy grip him, and he shudders, struggling to resist the urge to just press his lips against Zag's. He blinks, shaking his head, but as if tugged by a string, he finds himself close to Zagreus, too close.

They're inches apart from one another and Zagreus leans up to kiss him, mouth ridiculously hot and tongue delving between Than's open lips. A noise escapes Zagreus then, and Than realizes what's happening. 

Than pulls back sharply, a tail of sweet spit strung between their mouths for a moment. Zag grimaces at the loss of contact, shamelessly sliding a hand down the front of his leggings. 

"Zagreus," Than says sharply, but his mind is too clouded to form a proper sentence. 

He tries to close his eyes to clear his head, but somehow that's worse. He can _feel_ the heat radiating from Zagreus and smell the heady scent of lust in the air. He can hear the shuffle of Zag's hand against his clothing, palming at himself.

When he opens his eyes, he sees those swirling pink hearts seem to pour off him in greater numbers, brought on by him taking himself in hand. Than tries to pull back, but he's frozen in place as Zagreus lets out a frustrated groan, and another heart dissolves against the skin of Than's arm. 

He shudders as his ichor pulses hot in his veins--hot especially for Death, normally so chilled. "Blood and..." he curses weakly as he feels himself harden, his cock quickly straining against the fabric of his clothes. "How did you get like this, Zag?" 

"Aphrodite--gods, she's so beautiful--she just gave me boon after boon. I wish I could return the favor, taste her sweet skin..." Zag is barely coherent, his arousal indiscriminate and consuming. He's lost in his thoughts for a moment before his lust-filled eyes find Than's again. 

"Than, please, please help me," he begs. "I won't make you-- _hah_ , gods, I'm just so hot--" 

The aura on him brightens and Than is pinned in place, unable to leave or move, his body screaming at him to touch Zag, taste him, take him... Another heart strikes him and he can't stop himself, bringing his mouth to Zag's once more. Than's tongue dives into Zag's hot mouth, and he groans. It's so good, giving in to what he's aching for. 

While leaned in, the hearts envelope him in a sweet pink cloud. Each touch sends pleasure and need pulsing through him, and he can hardly think. 

He breaks the kiss once more, struggling to resist. "Zag, this is--I can't stop--" 

"It's alright, take me, please, Than, gods..." 

"I don't--" Than says, trying to string together one last thought. "Is this what you really want? I don't want to take advantage of you." 

Zagreus laughs then, and the sound seems echoed with Aphrodite's own playful giggle, as if the goddess herself is tugging the two of them together with delight. 

"Have faith in Aphrodite," Zag manages. "I'm not _not_ myself. I swear. Just so godsdammed _hot_ , Than." 

Than doesn't need to hear anymore, worries dissolving as he finally gets his hands on Zag. The aura from him washes over them both, and Than can't think beyond _Zag, Zag, Zag._

He realizes he's speaking aloud, murmuring Zag's name as he kisses and runs his hands along his blazing hot skin. If Death is running hot, Zagreus is a smoldering fire. 

His hands go to Zag's ass them, cupping him and pulling him up from the ground. Zag moans and wraps his legs around Than's torso. Than doesn't even remember descending to the ground, but he's on his knees, supporting Zagreus on his thighs. 

"Yes--please--" Zagreus gasps out, voice going absolutely desperate. 

Thanatos wastes no time. He pushes two of his fingers into Zag's hot mouth, something he's always wanted to do, cutting off those wanton pleas. Zagreus groans, licking and suckling his fingers happily, like he was made to have something in his mouth. While Zag sucks, Than pulls Zag against him, their cocks grinding together, and they both shiver. 

Clumsily, Than paws at Zagreus' clothing, tugging it away. Zagreus helps as much as he can with fingers in his mouth, unclasping his belt. 

Than grows too impatient, pulling his hand from Zag's mouth and using both to rip the fabric of his leggings from Zag's body. Zagreus moans at the sound, and Than quickly fills his mouth with his fingers once more. 

He frees his own cock, and takes his and Zag's in his hand. The pleasure is dizzying, so far heightened beyond normal that Than feels like he might lose consciousness. 

Than pulls his hand out with a wet pop, Zagreus immediately finding another use for his lips by kissing and biting at Than's neck. His teeth are bruising, and the shock of it has Than's head spinning. 

He takes his wet fingers and slides them against Zag's exposed entrance. Zagreus shudders and cries out, leaning fully against Than. 

Than lets out a moan at the feeling before he can stop himself. "Zagreus," he pants, "you're..." 

Wet. His entrance is dripping something like smooth oil, and Thanatos is consumed with desire. He's never felt anything more enticing, more tempting than Zagreus' entrance leaking and slick like this.

Zagreus babbles half-formed sentences in response. " _Ah, hah_ , it's fine I don't need--please, just-- _ngh_!" 

Than pushes his fingers in curiously, and finds Zag relaxed and hot, the slide of his fingers made easy. He hardly takes any effort before Than can twist his fingers against Zagreus' spot of pleasure inside, pulling forth a cry from Zag's lips. 

"Blood and darkness," Than curses. "Zag, you're so good, so ready to take my cock, aren't you?" 

The sounds that pour out of Zagreus can hardly be called words, just high, begging noises. Zag grinds himself shamelessly against Than's hand, holding their two cocks in his own hands, and if Than could bottle up the absolutely obscene sight for later he would've. 

Than lifts Zagreus up then, and takes his own cock, smearing the precum from the tip to his base. Some coherent part of him notices that there's a ludicrous amount of precum dripping from him as well, but he can't focus on it. He's aching with the need to be inside Zagreus. 

He lowers Zag onto his throbbing cock, and they both cry out at the feeling. He tries to go slowly, carefully, so he doesn't hurt Zag. But Zagreus instead drives himself downward, enveloping Than's cock completely at a dizzying speed. 

He's so hot and wet and _tight_ , and Than can't do anything but give in to the urge to rut up into him with a moan. 

Something primal takes hold of the two of them, and they both give in completely to the pleasure. 

"Than, gods, it's so--" 

Than grips Zag's hips and drags his entire body up and down his cock. It's so good but it's not enough, only spiking his desire instead of satisfying it. 

If this was any other time, he's sure he would've already came. The feeling is indescribably hot, and he can't help but chase it, giving in completely to it, Aphrodite's power pushing the two of them to breaking.

In one swift motion, Than pushes Zagreus to the soft Elysium ground, and plunges his cock deep into Zag's heat. 

" _Than!_ " Zag chokes out, and he's a sight. 

He's splayed out on the ground, body dripping in sweat shining with Aphrodite's glow. He's the most beautiful thing Thanatos has ever seen. Hearts are still gushing from him, and Than swears they're more tangible than they were before, tracing lingering touches along his skin, teasing his nipples, driving him wild. 

Zag's face is dazed and blissed, biting his lips to stifle the endless moans falling from his mouth. His face and chest are flushed red under the pink aura, ripped clothes hanging from his legs and laurel askew. His hard cock leaks against his stomach, pink hearts swirling around it. His body is drawn taunt, like he might snap at any moment. 

"Yes, Than, just like that, fill me, _please, gods--_ " 

Pleasure and need drive his motions, rolling sharp thrusts as he strokes a hand along Zag's untouched cock. He's wet to the touch, and Than's hand slides easily as he pumps along the length. It pulses in his hand and Zag nearly falls apart, tensing around Than inside him. 

"Blood and-- _fuck, ah_ , Than!" 

He's sure the two of them would've finished by now. Aphrodite's power keeps them strung up and unable to do anything but keep trying to satisfy the drive. 

Than leans forward and drinks in Zag's sweet noises, kissing and fucking into his mouth with his tongue. 

His mind goes hazy, hardly able to think anything other than bask in the feeling of Zag tight around him and the taste of his hot mouth. 

"Zag, I need..." Than pants into the kiss. "Please--" 

He _needs_ to come, more than anything. His body is screaming for release, patience fraying thin. 

Zag makes a desperate sound of agreement, and the two of them are left helpless, at the mercy of Aphrodite. The thought strikes a chord within the remaining functioning part of Than's mind. 

"Zag," Than groans. "Laugh." 

"Wha-- _hah_?" 

"Laugh. Now," Than orders amidst the sounds of skin slapping skin. 

Zagreus blinks, and pants out a few broken noises before he lets out a high laugh. 

Aphrodite's playful voice rings in his ears alongside Zag's, and something in them snaps, finally releasing the two of them and his vision blurs white and pink as he peaks and climaxes. 

"That's it, so good, Zagreus..." 

He releases, spilling inside Zagreus, filling him up with his hot spend. One last heart floats up from Zag's chest as he finishes as well. His cries go broken and his entire body tenses as pleasure breaks and washes over him. 

"Thanatos," he gasps, expression completely dazed.

They breath together, the air clearing as they come down. The pink glow along Zag's skin fades, and Than feels like he can breathe again. 

Zagreus blinks. "Than, I didn't m--" 

Than stops him from speaking with a kiss, freely given without the haze that had been clouding them. Zag groans happily and returns it as Than carefully pulls out. 

Than breaks the kiss and strokes a hand on Zag's cheek. "You alright now?" 

"Y-yes, thank you, Than." Zag gives him a smile and then looks down at the state he's in. "My clothes on the other hand..." 

The shredded garments barely cling to Zag's thighs, covered in spend and oil running down his legs. 

Thanatos grimaces. "Please tell me you're not going to keep going like this." 

"Gods, no. And I don't--I can't use Aphrodite's boons anymore this day or night," he says, cheeks flushing. "I've never felt like that before..." 

Than feels a shiver run along his spine. "Thank her for me, next time you hear from her." 

Zag looks up at him with wide eyes. "You enjoyed that?" 

Than kisses him deeply once more, and scoops Zag up in his arms. "Very much. Will you let me take you home now?" 

Zagreus laughs and again a faint echo of the goddess' voice rings in Than's ears, and he shivers. Before he can get lost in desire once more, he shifts the two of them home.

**Author's Note:**

> Side effect: every time Zag laughs Than's reminded of this 💕
> 
> Thanks so much for stopping by! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ver-writes and Twitter @ver_writes


End file.
